


Your voice, it shook me to the core.

by My_Day_Romance



Series: Late night oneshots/stories [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen, Nerdiness, Other, Singing, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Day_Romance/pseuds/My_Day_Romance
Summary: Techno loves singing, but his family doesn't know that, and they should never know if you ask Technoblade.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Late night oneshots/stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087004
Kudos: 37





	Your voice, it shook me to the core.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the story is a quote from the anime Given. :)  
> Disclaimer: Injuries, Disliking of some (food) textures and Bullying will be mentioned.  
> In case you're uncomfortable with any of this, read with caution ♡

Music kept him alive. Technoblade loved when the sweet melodies made the constant buzzing in his head _quiet_.  
  
Harmonies and notes could be a whole new universe, that was something Techno always believed.  
It could summon emotions that were long forgotten, buried in the past, and let them haunt the mind again. It must sound dramatic, but it was true. His brother always told Techno he was a bit of a drama queen, but ,honestly, he didn't mind.  
  
Notes and worksheets were scattered on the bed with the blue sheets. ( _They were a gift of Wilbur and Tommy, and it was the best christmas gift Techno had ever gotten._ )  
School stressed Techno, and he was lacking behind with his notes and grades. He had been sick for _two_ weeks and missed 5 tests, and there was no way he could catch up.  
Overwhelmed by the missing work and the short time he was supposed to turn in most of it, he spaced out.  
Someone knocked at his door, and Techno wasn't sure how much time passed. "Hey, Tech. Time to eat dinner!" spoke a voice trough the door to him. It was Wilbur, his twin brother, and he knew Phil sent Wil to get Techno out of his room.  
  
The answer was 'gimme a second' and soon Technoblade stood in the hallway, and was hugged by his twin brother. All Wilbur got was an akward back pat, and Wil giggled, knowing that's the most affection Techno could show. The brothers made their way downstairs, and Phil greeted them as soon as they entered the kitchen. Phil was the kindest man Techno had ever met, but not his biological father.  
  
Wilbur and he were both adopted by Phil, but Techno couldn't remember anything that happened while his twin brother and him were in the orphanage. Well, a little thing still lingered in his mind and it was a melody.  
This melody always felt hurtful, but also comforting. Technoblade never even tried to hum the notes that haunted his mind, cause he didn't allow his mouth to let them go. There was always this stupid fear of forgetting the tune that made all the dreams bitter yet always so warm.  
  
"Jesus Techno, why are you staring at the mushrooms like they ruined your whole day?" Tommy asked. He was the yougest of the the three brothers, and sometimes acted like a gremlin.

"I dislike the texture of mushrooms." Techno simply stated.Tommy just nodded, and Phil asked if Technoblade would like to eat something else. All he got in response was an excited exclamation of potato. It wasn't like Phil was mad at Technoblade, but he was used to his son disliking certain textures of food, such as onions or hard textures with soft vegetables. After all each of Phil's sons has a flaw, yet he loved all of them.

After dinner was over, an conforming silence settled over the house and Techno reminded himself that was how home felt like. Suddenly he was reminded of the cover by Tom Rosenthal. It always reminded him of those bittersweet moments in the past that had made him the person he was.

When Phil heard a low hum, he was confused at first. The song seemed so familiar, and yet he couldn't remember where he heard it. "Hey Tommy, did Wilbur forget to turn off his radio? Seems like there is still music playing somewhere." Phil asked his youngest son, who just shook his head. They were both in the kitchen because Tommy needed to do chores, God knows where Wilbur is, while Technoblade sat in the living room and read a book. Books were scattered all around in Techno's room and Phil stopped complaining about it after a while, because they were simply too much and Techno wouldn't give away one book.


End file.
